1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plant husbandry and, more particularly, to devices for supporting flora. Specifically, the present invention relates to a container for supporting flora that is self-watering.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous designs for flowerpots have been developed which employ a structure for allowing a flowerpot to be self-watering, Such designs include U.S. pat. Nos. 661,411; 1,133,735; 2.072,185; 2,605,588; 2,638,716; 2,713,753; 4,829,709; and 4,858,381; Norwegian Patent No. 109,632; U.K. Patent No. 2,095,083; and Swiss Patent No. 291,411.
These designs arose from the need to provide a flowerpot with some type of self-watering means in order to eliminate the inconvenience of frequent manual watering. Many provide a reservoir for accommodating a supply of water and a wick element for conducting the water to the soil and plant.
However, many of the designs are unnecessarily complicated. Others do not have a means for controlling the amount of water being conducted to the soil and plant. Still others have bulky designs which are in want of esthetic appeal. Therefore, there has been an unfulfilled need in the related art for a self-watering flowerpot which is relatively simple in design and construction, and which employs an easily-used means for controlling a flow of water to the soil and plant.